30 Minutes
by ArtemisRomanus
Summary: Songfic. Hermione and Severus find the true meaning of love, as they spend their last moments together before the final battle.HGSS. Some DH reference. plz R


**Oh jeeze it's midnight and I have school tomorrow! I am going to be so tired, oh well I had fun writing this story, hope you enjoy reading it! **

_Out of sight_

_Out of mind_

_Out of time_

_To decide_

She bent down low, hiding herself in the shadows as she heard footsteps drawing near. Her breath faltered when she saw a shape at the end of the hall. She closed her eyes and crouched even lower down, smashing her back up against the wall. Suddenly she felt a strong grasp on her shoulder as she looked up into someone's eyes. She gasped, and then realizing who it was became slightly less tense. He pulled her up and looked into her eyes, piercing them with the never ending darkness of his own. She realized what he was saying without even having to ask, and she nodded. Suddenly he began to pull her down the hall, and she followed, not exactly knowing their destination.

_Do we run?_

_Should I hide?_

_For the rest_

_Of my life_

The two began to quicken their pace as they noticed footsteps drawing nearer. When suddenly he pulled her into a deserted room and pulled the door closed. He motioned for her to follow as he led her up a flight of stairs and out onto a balcony. He then took her in has arms and planted a soft kiss on her lips before sitting down and leaning against the stone wall on the balcony, she sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, a tear slowly rolling down her cheeks and landing on his arm. He noticed the sudden wetness and pulled her face to his, gazing into her eyes.

_Can we fly?_

_Do I stay?_

_We could loose_

_We could fail_

_In the moment_

_It takes_

_To make plans_

_Or Mistakes_

The man spoke suddenly "Not to worry love, everything will be okay, you'll see, I promise." He kissed away a tear that was beginning to fall down her face. "We'll rest here for awhile, then…" The girl interrupted "But what will we do, will we…" "We will know when the time comes, for now we wait. There is nothing I would rather do than have you in my arms right now."

_30 minutes a blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide_

They remained in each others arms for awhile thinking. Thinking about the future, and what is to come, about what is right and wrong. They thought about their love for one another, and the hardships they would go through together in the future if they remained this way.

_30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes to finally decide_

"Love," he began whispering in her ear "I know we have gone through some tough times together, I once told you that I hated you, and that you were no more than a know-it-all, but here's the truth." He paused "I would climb mountains for you, I would sail the seas just to know you still remember me, I want you to know, I love you."

_Carousels  
In the sky,  
That we shape  
With our eyes_

The moment those words slipped from his mouth, she lost all the air in her body. Her heart stopped beating and she thought she had just died and came back to life. She looked out into the night sky, gazing out at the clouds and covered the dark blue with a thick grey. After a moments silence she whispered so quietly, the wind may not have heard her "I love you too" She knew he had heard her because his body relaxed, and the tension she was feeling before, had vanished.

_Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain_

He looked out into the sky where he noticed dark shapes quickly heading towards the grounds, with little light behind them, so he couldn't exactly make out who they were, but knew what they were. She noticed to and began to silently weep, causing him to drop his gave to her, and bring her into her arms. He began to coo to her, telling her that it was going to be okay, and she was going to be fine. "I'm not worried about my life, I'm worried about yours." She began gasping in between words. "I don't want you to go, please, why do you have to go?" He couldn't answer her without breaking her heart so he said "I have to go, and we both know that, but I'm doing this for you."

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

"Let's leave!" she pleaded "Let's just go, we can fly away, we can be together at last, don't you want that? No more worrying about what people think, it could just be you and me, together, always." He held her closer feeling his hair starting to dampen from her tears. "Hermione, you know we cant do that, you have to stay loyal to Harry, your friends, don't let them down because of me. You are the one whose going to help him end this war, and you know that, we have to do what we have to do, its our only way for happiness, and if we don't our choice will come back to haunt us for the rest of our lives.

_Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail_

"But…"he cut in "It's time" They slowly got up and descended the flight of stairs and into the room. "This is it Hermione, we part here." He held her hands tightly, gazing into her eyes, for what he thought would be the last time. "I love you Severus, always remember that." Her eyes began to tear up as he gave her, his last kiss. "I will, I love you Hermione. Goodbye." He opened the door and headed down the hallway to his left, when he faintly heard a small voice "Goodbye Severus." When he turned, she was gone.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide_

She finally ended up back at the Room of Requirement, where her friends eagerly awaited her arrival. Ron pulled her into a hug and whispered "I thought you were lost." She hugged him

back and smiled "Only in my mind."

_30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes to finally decide_

After the battle when the bodies were placed in the Great Hall, Hermione kneeled down next to his and began to cry.

_To Decide_

She leaned in and whispered into his ear "True love never dies, and I learned that in the thirty minutes I sent with you, before you were lost. Liliy loved you, and I still do, just remember that."

_To decide_

_To decide_

_To decide_

She gave him one last kiss and stood up, still gazing at him, passion and longing, hidden deep within her eyes. "I love you Severus, I always will."

_To decide_

Ron came up next to her and pulled her into his chest, not witnessing what had jus happened. "You know," he said "I think I'm actually going to miss him." "Me too, me too" she said quietly. And they walked away hand in hand.

_To decide_

_To decide_

_To decide_

**So what did you think? I enjoyed it, kind of sad. Please R&R!**


End file.
